Why?
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Sam and Jack have broken up, and Jack wants to know why. Songfic.


**Title:** Why?

**Author:** CosmicalMadison

**Rating:** K

**Season:** Future

**Summary:** Sam and Jack have broken up, and Jack wants to know why. Songfic.

**Warning:** You may need Kleenex (or, if you're an SJ shipper, a club).

**A/N:** Yes, I did, I wrote anti-Sam/Jack ship. I couldn't help it. But I really do love that pairing at heart, so blame my rebellious muse for this one. The lyrics are in _italics_ and are "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. If you can, try to enjoy it. (runs off to hide from rabid SJ shippers with clubs)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alone in this house again tonight, I've got the TV on_

_The sound turned down, and a bottle of wine_

It's just another day alone in this big old house. I came home from work, considered calling you to see how you were doing, and decided against it. You wouldn't answer anyway. Now all I have to do is sit here and watch this comedy that isn't nearly as funny as it makes itself out to be. If you were still here I'd be helping the kids with their homework about now.

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walking away_

I can hardly concentrate on the show. I'm sitting here staring at all the pictures you forgot to take with you when you left. Our wedding photo is propped up on the coffee table and we both look so happy in it. I never dreamed it would all end this way.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control_

_But I've just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

I've never been much of a drinker, but lately that seems to be the only way I can escape from these feelings, forget what's happening, if only for a little while. I keep coming home and expecting you to come up to give me a kiss and tell me how your day was, the way it used to be. But I have to tell myself that that's never going to happen again.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on?_

"_All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

The house seems so empty now that you and Danny and Janet are gone. In all those years together, I've grown unaccustomed to the silence. It seems so strange. I wish there was someone I could talk to, but I find that you're the only one I want to do that with. And you refuse to speak to me.

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna get bad before it gets better_

_I'll never get over you by hiding this way_

I still have hard copies of all the emails you sent me when we first started going out. You'd probably be embarrassed to read them now, but I like to look back and see how it was then, back when you still loved me and everything was going right.

All my friends keep telling me that I should go out, meet someone new, but I can't do that. It's still too fresh, you haven't been gone that long. I couldn't bear it. Every time I looked into her face, I would still see you.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_I thought that being strong meant never losing self-control_

_But I've just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

We avoided getting together for so long, but when we finally did it was like magic. We were perfect for each other, soul mates even. And then this. What is "this" anyway? I still don't know why exactly you left, but I know you weren't happy. Maybe it was just infatuation and we were never really in love. But I was sure I felt something, and I'm certain you did too, at some point. I just don't understand why that's gone now, why you're gone.

If you would just pick up the phone, I only want to ask you one question.

Why, Sam?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by dropping me a review.


End file.
